The Inside Scoop on Blackthorne
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: The Circle has been after Cammie for ages. So when Zach and Cam decides to look for some answers, it's romantic and a little crazy. Thrilling and mysterious, The Inside Scoop on Blackthorne will you have you wrapped around it's finger until death.
1. Chapter 1

"Move men! Up! Let's move! Move! Move!

Dammit. It was. 4:30. in the. freaking. morning.

Why?...you may ask

Because my name is Zachary Goode….

And I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys… (which was pretty much just code for assassins..)

And it was time for night drills.

(which weren't even that high in the crappiness scale here.)

I pulled on my jumpsuit and followed the others out the door.

"Laps: 10!" his voice boomed again," Move! Move! Move!"

So we started running. We sprinted through the thick trees, breathing heavy.

Running.

Running.

Running.

We passed that hidden entrance to the tombs.

Running.

Running.

Running.

I still remember the night Cam came here for the journal….like it was just yesterday.

Running.

Running.

Running.

I remembered when other guys in jumpsuits ran right by that ditch … completely missing me and Cam as we rolled into that nasty pit for cover.

Running.

Running.

Running.

I remembered when I laid next to Cammie on that hill.

Running.

Running.

Running.

I remembered when I put my arm around her shoulders, and begged her to stay back.

Running.

Running.

Running.

I remembered, as we groped through the tombs, how warm her hand felt in mine, even though we were both sopping wet.

I remembered the disbelief in her eyes when she heard what this school was really for…

That we weren't always good…

That we were_ usually_ assassins…

And that even though _I _didn't want to kill people…

We usually had to…

I remembered the echo of her voice as it rang through the tombs.

I remembered the shock in here eyes when she realized that _my _mother wasn't dead.

I remembered the hurt in her eyes as I reached for her.

I remembered the dread I felt when she saw that it was _my _mother who stood right in front of her.

That it was _my _mother who was with the C.o.C.

That it was_ my_ mother who wanted her dead.

And that it was _I _who had lied to her.

I remembered the way she struggled, as she landed a perfect punch, and tried to fight them off.

I remember the way her voice quivered, and tears streamed down her face, as she screamed that she wouldn't leave with out me.

I remembered how weak I felt as I picked up that gun, aimed for the explosives, and told her goodbye.

Said that she had to run.

And never look back.

I remembered the heat in the tombs as the explosives ignited and burned by bone.

I remembered the happier moments of past days, as my life flashed before my eyes.

I remembered our first mission in D.C. and how cam looked as I tailed her through the streets.

I remembered how even though she thought I was crazy, it was just that I was crazy for her.

I remembered the way she smiled as I dipped her upside-down, and kissed her in front of the entire school.

I could hear her hollow scream as it echoed through the tombs. And as noise and pain faded into the dark, I remembered how I knew at that moment, that I would do anything to protect her.

And I knew that if anything had ever happened to her…

I'd only have myself to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

Targets acquired.

Zeroing in.

Fire.

That makes 48 bulls-eyes….

To bad we needed 50 to pass this stupid class.

So yeah…that was how I was spending the valuable time I could be dedicating to, you know…maybe _eating _or _sleeping._

Okay. Here we go again.

Aiming…

Got it.

Okay 49…just one more…

Let's go man, almost there.

Okay, so this might seem like this is just silly.

That target practice shouldn't be that hard…(cause all I had to do was shoot a freaking pistol, right?)

That hitting a bulls-eye a few yards away would be a piece of cake…

Especially since I'm trained and all.

That I shouldn't be wasting my (oh-so-precious) time on hitting a card board cut out with a bullet in the head at 4:30 in the morning.

Well…you thought wrong.

Currently, I was standing on top of a boulder, balanced on top of a cliff, aiming to hit a dammed piece of crap that was stuck in the middle of the ditch 400 feet below.

So if you thought that was tough…don't even get me started about our CovOps final.

Finally…last one.

Zeroing in…

Calculating wind speed. (Jonas seriously needed to find an easier way to do this!)

Fire.

Yes.

I got it.

And thank God.

Because, I mean, I didn't know about you… but I seriously did not want to take Advanced Fire Armory again this semester.

I headed to the lousy building we called the cafeteria, got something that really just looked like shit on a plate, and headed back to my room for a clean pair of socks…(no, honestly, the ones I were wearing were disgusting!)

And, finally, I was off to Advanced Chemicals and Hazardous Substance Making. (but we just called it ACH)

And to be very blunt with you…Ach was actually the highlight of my day.

During ACH we got to concoct all types of different things that would either blow you up, poison you, kill you, or possibly even all three.

So we pretty much had to concoct antidotes…..or die.

And I said this was the most _enjoyable _part of my day.

…maybe ill tell you about it later.

**(A/N: so that's chapter 2 :) I hope you guys enjoyed it cause ive decided tokeep going with this story…wooohooo….oh and I forgot to make a disclaimer….so DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES! ALLY CARTER DOES!…. Oh and by the way…. Her real name is Sarah Leigh Foglemen…or something like that…look it up…any way….review!…tell me how you felt ****!)**


	3. Chapter 3

So as I was saying earlier, ACH was actually pretty bomb.

Literally.

Yesterday, we made bombs with enough power to blow up a small building using only using axe, dental floss, and a chemical that cannot be named here because it is still under development with the CIA…and I'm pretty sure you don't have enough clearance to hear about it.

No offense.

Because of the dramas of yesterday (apparently, Dr. Steve was "upset" about the fact that he now has no laboratory, but was pleased with the "excellent" expansion of our "excellent" young minds and was glad that we learned such "excellent" curriculum), today, we would be doing poisons and antidotes, instead.

Because those were a little less explosive.

So we had to partner up (mine…sadly enough… was Grant).

One would make the poison.

…and then the other would have to make the antidote…

Let's just say I chose the wrong partner.

Grant would be making the poison.

So then I would be making the thing that would _save _our lives. (Thank God.)

Dr. Steve (the shakiest teacher of them all) passed out the chemicals we needed to make the poison and antidote concoctions.

Since he _was_ our shakiest teacher, you're probably wondering why he's dealing with poisons ('cause if you saw the affect of this stuff, you would definitely be wondering, too), but trust me, Ach is probably one of our _safest_ classes.

So while I was picking up numerous test tubes and pouring in small amounts of one thing, then a little more of another, then pouring some out, Grant was still trying to figure out how to open the bottle that read: CAUTION: DO NOT OPEN UNLESS INVISED with a pair of scissors that would probably put most preschoolers safety scissors to shame.

"Grant," I started.

"What?" he replied, "This bottle is being mean to me! Dammed thing won't open!" he almost yelled.

"Chill, man!" I responded, "Just screw off the freaking lid and stop trying to decapitate it with your scissors, Grant!"

"Oh…..gotcha…no wonder you're in advanced placement," he stated, "Thank you, Zachie."

"We're _all _in advanced placement, Grant."

"Really? No way."

Maybe I _wouldn't _give Grant the antidote after he poisoned himself.

I didn't even respond. Just banged my head on the table, then leaned back and said, "And _don't_ call me Zachie."

"What?" he asked, clearly offended, "So Cammie can call you Zachie, but _I _can't? What happened to equal treatment?"

"What happened to not acting like your gay for your best friend?"

"Oh, I'm not gay, Zachie. I just love you."

"Oh yeah, and what if I started calling your little Bexy the British Bombshell? How would you fell about that?"

"Stop it! Don't talk about my Sexy Bexy like that!"

"Mhmm. That's what I thought."

"Um, Zach, how much poison do I put in?"

"You don't put in any poison, Grant. You just mix all the stuff together and then it _becomes_ poison."

"Oh…that would explain a lot."

I didn't wanna know.

So here's how the whole poison and antidote thing worked:

Grant would poison me and about a few seconds before I was about to die, he'd shove some antidote down my throat.

And then I'd get to do the same thing to him…

This would be interesting.

Our teacher would then also grade us on the effectiveness of the poison, the effectiveness of the antidote, how well we worked together as a team, how much pain we caused each other, and our tolerance of how much we suffered…

He pretty much based this off of how much we screamed… (or didn't scream)

And, I have to say…this next part was pretty ghastly…so…lets just say…we aced the class and (luckily enough) we all survived.

**(A/N: REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! did you like it? goode? bad? tell me your thoughts! any ideas you want to give me? suggestions? random comments? reveiw or PM me! and also tell me what your favorite ice cream is...mine is mint chip! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

After ACH, i headed off to CovOps with Grant.

CovOPs here ws pretty much the same stuff we learned at Gallagher (...except the students here werent hitting on the teacher!)

We sat in class, got lectured, and then (eventually) go tot do some field work.

Last week we got to do some clubbing in...we, never mind... but let me just say..anything that involved poison and dancing,...our teacher was all for it!

So we took our seats and waited for the lecture.

He droned on and on about how of you're _ever_ going to be visiting Istanbul, you _definitely _need to bring at _least _four different kinds of knives (only two of which were used for actual eating purposes!)

And it got me kinda nervous (and also really excited) to visit Istanbul!

So class _finally_ ended and i made my way to the door, but was then stopped by my teacher, Mr. Mitchem.

"Hello, sir," I began.

"Goodmorning, Zachary. Would you mind staying a few minutes behind the others, please?"

"Yes, sir."

He shut the door to the classroom, both of us inside.

"Your mothers here."

Guess he didnt like to delay with the whole small talk thing.

"And?"

"She needs your help."

I'm not helping her."

"She needs you, Zach!"

"I'm done with her!"

"She just wants to talk to you, Zachary."

"No. I'm through with her. I'm on Cammie's side. The good side. I _have _to protect her."

And with that, I turned and ran.

And I didnt look back...for anything.

* * *

**(A/N: i am honestly considering ending it here...but maybe not if you review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: i honestly only continued this because i got a scary anonymous review...something about an angry bitch haunting me? yeah. i'm watching you!)**

* * *

On the run was tough work..._especially_ when it came to the whole "not-being-yourself-thing!"

There were covers to adapt...and people to trick...and things to be looked for...and people to hide from...and more people to find...

Did i mention being a spy involves countless interactions with people?

So now...I had to find Cammie.

I figured I'd start at Gallagher.

The transportation thing was a HUGE issue...because it's kind of hard to convince your cab driver to drive you anyplace more than ten hours away when you look like you can't even afford a chocolate bar! And i seriously couldn't! But don't worry...he'll eventually retain eyesight.

So after I drugged him (you don't wanna know!)... I just kinda...well...stole his cab!

He'll get over it.

So now as I stood outside of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, I couldn't hope but pray to God that Cammie was actually here.

I parked the car behind the bushes that lead to the main security gate and now stood waiting...hoping a plan of intelligence would come.

Keep in mind that it's like 3 o'clock in the morning.

I crept over to a section of the tall stone wall that surrounded the mansion and slowly began to climb up the side.

After I was sure the camera had passed, I strattled the top, descended to the floor, and sprinted for the P&E barn.

I quickly got inside and headed over to the pile of neatly stacked punching bags, shoving them out of the way and revealing a little compartment in the floor, which was my ticket inside.

I lifted the lid, dropped down in to the darkness of a rarely used passage way, and followed my usual route to Cam's room.

Oh Dear God she better be here.

I climbed the stairs to the girls' suite and quietly opened the door.

I saw Liz with a sleeping mask and completely knocked out under her sheets, with Bex in a bean-bag chair in the corner, totally snoring, Macey laying face up on top of all her covers, wearing her giant head phones that probably blocked out the loud swishing sound of her nose ring as she breathed in and out,along with her face, caked with a _ton_ of that weird green stuff, and then i shifted my gaze towards Cammie.

Who lay gently in her bed, breathing in and out like a perfect angel.

I walked over to her bed-side and scooped her up.

If her friends caught me, I would be sooooo dead.

Heading back down stairs, she shook awake and looked up to me with her big, blue eyes.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" she asked, still groggy.

"Hey, Cam."

"Oh, Zach," she responded, "I've missed you so much," she said as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I've missed you,too, Cam. So much." I told her, as I sat in the nook of a secret passage way, holding her.

We sat for a few moments in silence, as I cradled her in my arms.

"Those are some sexy pajamas," I began, as I looked down her long pants to see the pictures of cats that lined all the way down the leg.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

"No, really,I like them. They're a good look for you," I laughed.

She paused, then asked, "So what brings you here, Zach?"

"I need your help, Cammie. Let me explain. My mom came back to Blackthorne to get me. She said she needed my help. I couldn't help her. I just can't do that. The C.o.C wants you, Cam, and I just cant let that happen..." I stuttered.

I probably sounded like a total moron.

"So then...what? I'm still kind of lost on why your here...?" she responded

"Oh, did i mention I was kidnapping you?"

"Oh really? And why would you wanna do that?"

"Well..because... i have to keep you safe. from the C.o.C...from _everything_...because...because I love you Cameron Morgan. And i know you wouldn't runaway with me last time...but this time...your not getting a choice."

* * *

**(A/N: and there's chapter 5 for ya! your welcome**... **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! ...bummer :(...but i would like to give credit to How I Make Lemonade for giving me the idea for this story...tell me your thoughts...and REVIEW! i don't think I'll post anything till i get like 10 more reviews...seriously...i know this may sound harsh or whatever...but i know sooooooo many more ppl are reading than they are reviewing because i keep getting all these stupid little emails...so review and make me a very happy 13 year old girl! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

So after we got out of Gallagher, we headed to the cab, still hidden in the brush, and started on our way.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me get some extra clothes, Zach," Cammie started as she cuddled up on the seat next to me, still in her pajamas.

"Well, first of all, I think your pajamas make you look extremely cute, and second, we couldn't risk going back up...'cause Macey would have probably murdered me."

"Oh, come on. You could take Macey," she laughed.

"Not unless I had the entire U.S. army for backup," I teased.

"Hahah...true."

"And don't worry, we'll get you some clothes...eventually."

"Oh God...I'm kinda scared for when eventually is," she replied.

"Yeah...no comment."

"Oh, Zach...where will we go?" she asked me, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know, Cam."

There was a long silence...

"You know,Cam...we don't have any money...we don't have any food...we're far away from safe...were tired and cold...but i know that everything will be okay..."

"Because we have each other." she finished.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself."

She fell asleep with my head on her she breathed lightly through her nose.

I pulled into a parking lot, wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep just minutes after.


	7. Chapter 7

We were headed for answers.

And we were headed for safety.

When either of those would come...I wasn't quite sure.

So we kept ourselves paced and covered our tracks.

We never stayed in a hotel for more than one day.

We changed how we looked for the most part-Cam was now bleach blond with brown eyes while i had black hair and blue eyes.

We used a TON of different cars...(which was probably the best freaking part!...because that meant we got to steal them!)

And we continued to wherever we could find somewhere safe.

We almost had pieced enough evidence together to figure out where to head.

Every free second of everyday we studied the journals.

We looked for clues.

We searched for answers.

Cam prayed we'd be safe from the C.o.C.

And I prayed that Macey wouldn't kill me when we got back.

_If _we got back.

If was a good word...

Hopefully, the reason we wouldn't come back would NOT be because we got kidnapped, tortured, and killed...(or maybe even possibly all three!)

Hopefully, if we didn't come back it was because me and Cammie had eloped to Russia or something...i said or something.

So we'd been on the run for a few weeks now.

And we finally decided where we were headed.

Nebraska.

* * *

**(A/N: heyy...i updated...sorry it took a while...haha...ok review! and read my other story :D...THE MIXED UP FILES OF THE NOT-SO-MUCH-LOVERS! thanks! review!...oh..and I DO NOT OWN!...l8er gaters)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: hello people...i was just rereading my story and came to find that CHAPTER 6 SUCKS! so do me a favor and pretend that didnt happen...cuz it was completely out of character...when i reread it i almost threw up (no joke)...so i as a writer of fanfiction solemnly swear to NEVER write while im PMSing ever again. so thank you and on with the story!)**

We were headed for Nebraska.

We were headed for answers.

It was where Cam's dad had grown up.

Maybe even her grandparents could help us out a little.

So, after countless hours of driving through was practically the middle of nowhere, I just couldn't understand why a whole bunch of nervous settled in the pit of my stomach!

"You're sure about this?" I asked her for probably the millionth time, "I mean, are you sure they're safe?" I continued.

"Oh, is little Zachie nervous?" she teased,then continued, "Come on, Zach, we've been over this a million times!' she said exasperated, "There's no way they could have found us! We've been so careful."

I sighed, "It's not really them I'm scared of, Cam," I whispered.

"Oh, so a terrorist organization isn't threatening to you? What is wrong with you people? I don't even wanna _know _what they're teaching you at Blackthorne!"

"Haha," I laughed, "No,Cam. Haha, you probably don't. But your misunderstanding," I said, still laughing, "I'm just nervous...you know...to meet your grandparents," I finally stuttered.

"My _grandparents_?" she asked laughing, "You really do have problems," she finished, still giggling.

"Hey," I continued again, "I've never met my grandparents," I stated bluntly.

Her face turned suddenly serious.

"Oh," she paused, "That's right...sorry..." she apologized.

"It's fine...I heard they were worse than my own mother...Anyway, I guess I just wanna make a good impression on the family of the girl I love," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, too," she said as she reached up to kiss me.

We walked to the front door, Cam knocking on the hard wood door twice.

Seconds later, the small elderly woman who must have been Cam's grandmother answered the door.

"Cammie? What are you two doing out here in the cold? Come inside, come inside," she said as she embraced Cammie, an enormous smile inhabiting her face.

When we went inside and sat on the couch, she finally asked, " And who might this dashing young lad be?" as she smiled at me.

"This is Zach, grandma," Cam answered, pleasantly, "He's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, just friend alright," she said suspiciously as she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows in Cam's direction. We all laughed.

The sun was setting just as she walked into the kitchen then asked us to wash up for dinner.

I think I can get used to the whole grandparent thing ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Obviously, Mr. and Mrs. Gramma Morgan weren't too keen with the whole spy thing.

Which meant they thought we were staying at there house for a week because Cam missed them so much.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure Cammie really _had _missed them...but _that _assumption was _extremely _far from our _real _objective:

To find why the C.o.C was after Cammie.

So we searched by night.

We looked through old pictures and toys, ripped clothes, and diaries.

We raided the attic.

and searched the basement.

Practically searching the house apart_board by board.

One night we even ended up in the barn.

As we climbed the overhang that out looked the room, it just so happened that Cam tripped, which caused me to stumble, and pretty much made us fall to the ground, 15 feet below.

Cammie, landing on my chest, immediately began to apologize and check to see if I was okay, but I cut her off.

"I'm fine Gallagher girl," I promised as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back to my chest.

"You sure?" she asked as she traced my lips with her finger.

"Spy," I said pointing to myself.

"So how is Zachie liking Nebraska?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

"Well," I said as my hand trailed up and down her back, under her shirt, "Right now, I'm enjoying myself every thoroughly," I finished, smirking.

"Good," she said, smiling back, "I'm having a highly pleasant experience myself.

"Excellent," I whispered in her ear, as I pressed my lips to her neck, and felt her shudder.

Her lips pressed to mine, and all of a sudden, it wasn't just an innocent little fall.

We pulled apart and she asked, "Why are we in barn again?"

"We're looking for clues or something," I smiled, "But this is much better," I said kissing her again.

"Me, too," she murmured against my skin.

* * *

**A/N: like it? hate it? any ideas? plzzz give me some ideas. review or PM me..all reviews and comments are appreciated...thank you...i hope you liked it..bla bla bla...please be a kind and heart felt person and GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! thanks...review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Cammie had worked my shirt off and started kissing down my neck, something stirred outside the door.

"Shit," I muttered as Grandpa Morgan entered the barn and flicked on the light, shotgun in hand.

"What are you two rug-rats doing in here?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Um..." Cam started, standing up and walking toward him, "well..."

"We thought we heard something...but then we got a little distracted," I finished for her as I slipped my shirt back on.

"I can see that," he responded, still smiling, "Why don't you two come inside? We have obviously found that no one but two half naked adolescent and an old man with a shotgun are in the barn, so I'll make you two some hot cocoa," he finished, biting back his laughter.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Cam whispered, as we walked back to the house.

"No problem," he answered, opening the front door.

We took a seat at the old kitchen table as we watched Cam's grandpa prepare our chocolate.

"Your father used to _love _having midnight hot cocoa with me," he started with a smile on his face, "I told him if he _ever _need to talk about anything, or just if the little fellow couldn't sleep, that whenever he wanted, I would make him his cocoa and we could chat until 1 am."

"Well, that's sweet," said Cammie.

"Of course it's a _lot _later than one, _this _morning," I jumped in.

"Yeah...well you kids are obviously more _rambunctious_ these days," he responded, winking, clearly refering to the 'half naked' incident. "Of course, I'm not saying you father _didn't _get a little roudy, himself," he said laughing.

He handed us each a hot chocolate and gestured for us to follow him to the sofa area, as he pulled out an old photo album.

He began to go through it, telling stories he's probably told thousands of times, as he explained every picture. Every story.

Cam leaned against me with her head on my shoulder, falling asleep only minutes later.

He continued to talk.

To tell me _everything _about Cam's dad.

About when he was young...

About who he went to prom with...

About how he never shut up about Rachel the day he met her...

About how much he missed him...

We talked until 4 that morning. And not until we heard Cammie's soft snore, did we notice the time.

"You two should get to bed, son," he smiled, "It was nice chatting with you," he said as he walked away.

"Good night," I replied.

I waited a moment, pondering over our conversation, then scooped Cammie off the couch and carried her to her bed.

Trying my hardest not to wake her, I layed her on the bed as softly as I could.

But her eye lids fluttered open.

"Thanks, Zach," she whispered.

"Your welcome, Gallagher girl."

She kissed me softly before snuggling into my chest, as we drifted of to sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**A/N How was it? goode? bad? did you like it? was it funny? I tried to add some fluff for ya guys..sorry it took so long for me to update...hope you liked it! review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning with Cammie in my arms.

Kissing her softly, she awoke like Sleeping Beauty, her prince there to rescue her.

Quickly getting dressed, we headed off to breakfast with her grandparents at the small kitchen table.

Spooning the cereal into my mouth, I crunched the delicious Fruit Loops between my teeth, as Cam's Grandpa started the conversation.

"So how did you two sleep last night?" he asked winking.

"Good," Cammie answered, smiling to her grandmother as they both shared a knowing look.

It's like they were telepathic or something.

I continued to munch on my cereal as grandpa Morgan continued to rant about how he and his wife were heading into town that day for some weird convention thing, and they wouldn't be home until late that afternoon.

We told them it was alright and we would take care of all the farming duties for that day and so on.

But I was just excited to finallly be alone with Cam again.

They headed off, an hour later.

As Grandpa Morgan started up the old truck and rolled down the windows, Grandma Morgan rolled down the window and shouted just as they began to drive away, "USE PROTECTION!" in that shrill voice of hers.

I think that was just about the funniest thing I had ever heard in my entire life.

I immediately busted up laughing as tears streaked down my face, but managed to answer, "No promises!" in the direction of the dusty pick-up.

Cammie blushed deep crimson but laughed along with me as she bent over the ground to try to compose herself.

"I like your grandma," I said, smirking into her beautiful blue eyes.

And she laughed back, "Yeah, it's great. She doesn't mind if we have sex. Just as long as we're safe. Because _that _makes _total_ sense."

We laughed together as we walked back to the house, hand in hand.

Starting with these intriguing (note the sarcasm) chores that were assigned to us was tough.

I _really _wasn't interested in anything right now besides Cam and the way her lips moved against mine.

But she pulled away, still in my arms, and started, "Ready to collect the eggs?"

"Was there _supposed _to be innuendo there?" I questioned, smiling.

She slapped me shoulder as she twisted out of my reach and headed towards the barn...where we got to collect those stupid chicken eggs.

What a bummer, too.

I was really hoping this would be exciting.

Maybe I should just _attempt _to make this exciting.

Okay, here it goes, I thought to myself as I turned around in a sudden spin and threw an egg right into Cammie's back.

She turned on me, extremely pissed, as she said, "So we're gonna play _that _game, Goode?" as she scowled in my direction.

She walked slowly to where I was standing, an exultant grin on my face.

An egg in her hand, she stood before me, slowly lifted her hand and smashed the egg right on top of my head.

"Bring it," I muttered as a sprinted across the barn, grabbing as many eggs as I could carry, and took shelter behind the haystack.

Peeking around the edge, I looked to see where she was, expecting that I could get her again.

But she was just too good.

Being the pavement artist that she was, Cammie was already hiding above me, the loft holding her weight as she sprung from her hiding spot and landed right on top of me, taking me down.

A winning smile on her face she leaned over and kissed me.

And we pretty much continued the rest of the day, doing just that.

* * *

**A/N: There you go peoples of the beautiful creation of . **

**hope you liked it. i know i did ;)**

**...and yes..the ending sentences are implied as cleanly as possible (as in they didn't _"do it_"...as some of you younglings say). **

**so i really hope you enjoy bc i totally just pulled that chapter out of my ass...and yes that is an inside joke. **

**anyway...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I found the answer.

Cam was lazily sprawled across the couch, looking through old photos as I sat in the rocking chair, stowed in the corner of the dim room.

I found it.

It turns out we had overlooked it a thousand times, our other searches failing miserably.

But this time, I had it.

The old note, written on the scrap of of an old napkin, was cleverly hidden in the bindings of the ancient journal.

Worn and weathered, the crusty old napkin looked as if it would deteriorate with one wrong move.

The ink, seeping through the layered patch, was ruff and blotchy, as if written hastily and in secret.

I read the note to myself, fearful of its content.

_*I know what you're looking I'm trapped as their prisoner. They know I keep this journal, but they can't know I have written this. So, that's why it's hidden. _

_This is top secret and deadly._

_The circle has found a new way of tracking. They have chipped my fellow room mates and keep them under constant watch. Though it also seems that they may have some sort of control over they're body. _

_So, I'm watching very closely. So, I can understand this breakthrough thoroughly. _

_I know that I won't make it out of here alive. But I know Joe will know how to get this to whoever needs it. _

_I know this information may not seem too dangerous. But let me be the first to say... If you're reading this...It's too late.*_

Silence.

What does this even mean?

So this is what my god forsaken mother has been up to all these damn years?

I didn't know _what _to think...but one thing was for sure...

The less that Cammie knew, the better.

So there is no way she can possibly ever know I found this note.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters are short... I know I'm sorry.**

**But tell me what you thought please!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a week after we'd arrived.

Our deadline was met.

We headed out that afternoon (after a very long and serious lecture about safety - variation of the sexual and just pain out general, I might add) from the Morgan's and were on our way to our next stop.

Wherever that was.

After discussing our options, we decided that we'd drive until we hit a hotel more than 10 hours away from our current spot, for two reasons:

_1- We actually had to look like we were headed somewhere._

_2- If we drove for about 10 hours for the next 3 days, we'd be back at Blackthorne._

Where, hopefully, we'd figure out what to do next.

But I hadn't really _told _Cammie _why _we were driving so much.

"So, what do you think about heading to Blackthorne?" I asked her finally.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, maybe we could look for some more clues that could be helpful. And we'd get food, shelter, all that jazz. You could probably even take a few classes if you want," I explained.

"Cooool," she said, grinning, as her eyes glowed, "The first Blackthorne girl," she added, getting excited.

"The one and only," I finished for her.

We continued to drive, as I explained Blackthorne, attempting to scare her as little as possible.

"So what classes do you guys have?" she questioned with curiosity.

I laughed, "They sure aren't what you're used to. It's no culture and Assimilation, I'll tell you that much," I paused, but continued, "Well we have ACH - Advanced Chemicals and Hazardous substance making - best class ever! - and then there's Advanced Fire Armory - it's like shooting and stuff. Then there's training - drills and stuff - along with some other stuff...Geography...Advanced Encryption...etc, etc.

"Awesome!" she said, her eyes beaming.

"Hopefully, I can pull a few strings so you won't have to do some of the more _assassin-like_ stuff."

"Psh," she said, scoffing it off, "Give me a break. I can do anything you can do, but better," she added.

"Bring it," I smirked.

This would _definitely _be exciting, I though to myself as we continued to drive, hours into the night, when we finally reached the hotel.

More like motel.

Signed in as Joseph McAnthony and Stephenie Foster, we took our room key and entered the small motel room (we still didn't have that much money).

We threw our bags on the floor, as I drew her in for a kiss.

But, deciding to taunt me, she pulled back after only a few seconds, smiling.

I glared playfully at her, still in my arms.

She just laughed and pecked my lips again, trying to pull away, but I caught her off guard and crushed her lips to mine as we landed on the bed.

Her body was warm against mine as I felt her hands explore my now, bare chest.

Her legs were hitched around my waist as we continued, hot and heavy.

But then the door flew open.

And two men with guns attacked.

The fought with just their bodies at first, trying to get us to our weakest position.

But we held them back as I the pursuer onto the ground with a hard thump as his skull crushed against the floor.

But then I heard the shrill cry of pain that made my heart shatter as the sound of a fired bullet rang through the air.

Cammie got shot.

I cried out in pain, fearing for her life, as I grabbed the gun and shot both of the goons in the heart, then scooped up Cam's body.

We had to get out of here.

Fast.

I sprinted out of the hotel, Cam dangling limply from my arms as I jumped in the car and sped off, in search of the hospital we had passed, only half an hour before.

Finding the building, quickly, I rushed her to the emergency room, holding her tightly, her blood spilled on the two of us.

I rushed up to the desk, telling the lady with as much composure I could possibly manage.

Her eyes practically popped out of her skull, but we immediately rushed Cam to help.

She's in surgery now.

I'm just waiting for her to come out.

To be okay.

To tease me.

To kiss me.

To live.

* * *

**A/N: review ;)**

**insert evil grin here**


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, as she began to take in her surroundings.

She gazed around the small hospital room questionably, until her eyes met mine.

And I don't think I'd ever felt more relief in my entire life.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered as I bent over to press my lips to hers.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"You were shot," I whispered, barely able to say the words, as I rubbed the bandage, now wrapped around her torso.

She placed her hand in my hand, which now rested on her body.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Well I pretty much just went through the most horrifying 10 hours of my life...so _okay _barely even covers it..." I trailed off, but continued, "I'm glad you're okay. Seriously, Gallagher girl, I've literally been praying my ass off for the past ten hours," and we laughed together, kissing again.

"Are we still going to Blackthorne?" she questioned, hopefully, as we broke apart.

I laughed, "You seriously wanna go _that_ bad? Seriously, Cam, you woke up less then three minutes ago and you're already wondering when we can leave!" I answered, still laughing. "I mean, what's so wrong with hospitals? You get free food, TV, and they'll even drug you for FREE when you feel like passing out!"

"So when I want you to drug me next week I have to pay? We're in a recession, Goode! Come on, Blackthorne boy! Money doesn't grow on trees you know!" she teased back.

"Neither do drugs!" I responded, winking, as she leaned up to kiss me again.

"But, seriously, when do I get out of here?" she asked again.

"I don't really see the rush," I sighed.

"I do," she muttered back.

"And _why _is that exactly?" I smirked.

"These beds SUCK!" she said, attempting to stretch, "I'd be more comfortable in a trash can for God's sake!"

I just laughed.

And then she continued, "And there's barely enough room for me in here! Like, honestly, I don't know _how_ they freaking fit in _My Sister's Keeper _because this thing is freaking tiny! There's no way in _hell _you could fit in here with me!"

I continued laughing, "_My Sister's Keeper_?" I questioned, "That movie sucks!"

"It's a chick flick," She whined back, pouting, "It's cute. She's gonna die...but then she finally fins someone who LOVES her...and...and..it's so CUTE! It's so sad when they die. Seriously, whoever wrote that book has serious issues! Ever hear of a happy ending? Stupid NIcholas Sparks," she muttered.

"Actually some chick wrote it... not Nicholas Sparks...but seriously, their stories are so freaking depressing its retarded. But, don't get me wrong, that movie seriously sucks," I answered.

"And you would know that HOW?" she asked accusingly.

"Grant..." I sighed.

"Crazy people," she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"So, seriously, when can we get out of this hellhole?" she asked again

"Not sure. Doc should be coming to check on you soon. Maybe I can forge some papers to _'transfer'_ you to _'Blackthorne Hospital.' _"

"Do you guys seriously have a hospital?" she questioned.

"No," I laughed.

"Forge the papers, Goode! Do it now. I have to get out of this stupid bed," she whined.

"Get some," I said, winking.

"Mkay," she answered as she twisted her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry times a billion I haven't updated in so long! I wrote the chapter weeks ago, but then my computer broke. And then my brother discovered this fascinating thing called the internet. And then the computer broke again. And then he once again took over my computer. So I'm super super super super super super super sorry! And review please! And give me some ideas which I will credit you for if I use them!**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The rain flooded down the long driveway like a river, as we finally approached Blackthorne.

It turned out that Cam wasn't as badly hurt as we had expected.

We'd gotten the transfer to "Blackthorne Hospital" with Cams should neatly wrapped in gauze, and her arm tightly held in a sling.

Personally, I was eternally grateful to the sling, on the account of the fact that now she couldn't be running around like some crazy girl ninja and possibly hurting herself further.

Which would be bad.

So _now _I just had to figure out _how _to walk into a school for _assassins_ without raising some insane alarm or getting attacked.

And we figured our nest bet was to walk through the front doors.

So I shoved open one of the towering double doors and we hurried quickly inside to escape the pounding rain.

It was a Saturday, so only the minimum number of classes (three) were taken.

The rest of the guys would be chillin in their dorms and occasionally walking over to the fire range to blow something up.

Yipee for us.

The good news was, that Grant and Jonas were my only roommates, which was _very_ good because I didn't really wanna take anymore crap from my idiot classmates.

So after rounding a few corners and climbing some stairs, we were looking at the door to my room.

Being the charming gentleman that I am, I quickly opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter.

She didn't look as shocked as I thought she would when she scanned her eyes across the small room, that now housed _four _of us.

There weren't really any personal belongings in our rooms.

Aside from a playboy that was sticking out from under Grant's bed and Jonas's laptop, there wasn't really that many personal objects.

"Hey, man," I said to Grant, as I walked by his bed, which he was still sleeping in.

His response: a few gurgling noises.

Cam just laughed, then tried on her best British accent and said, "Oh, Grant! I missed you so much! Now get up you lazy ass!" she said, her impersonation of Bex epically failing as he responded.

"I know it's you, Cammie," and continued to fall back asleep.

"So what do you think?" I asked, kind of nervous about her opinion.

"I like it," she said, smiling.

"You hungry?" I asked, just as her stomach began to growl.

Both laughing at that, we made our way to the door and down the multitude of stairs to the cafeteria.

Obviously, the food would taste like crap...but at least it was food.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and we entered, earning a multitude of questionable stares and jealous looks.

Spotting Jonas across the room, we grabbed our food (crap) and went to go sit with him, where he was busily typing away at yet another laptop.

"Hey guys," Jonas said smiling, thoroughly surprised.

"Hey," I answered as I took a seat next to him.

"Hi, Jonas!," Cammie answered, then using her Culture and Assimilation skills, continued,"How have you been? It's been such a long time!"

"I've been great," he answered, "Right now, I was actually just trying to get through the Gallagher fire walls so I could web chat with Liz."

"Oh, bet you do that often, eh?" I said, nudging his shoulder playfully.

We all laughed.

And the rest of the day had mostly continued like this...

Well except for the part where I had to go blow some stuff up for my classes, and Cammie was like "officially" checked in or whatever...

Yep..I think that was pretty much it...

Don't worry.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yay! Look at that I updated! So sorry for the wait guys! I've been having writers block, and then of course when I finally think of an idea my moronic brother has his face stuck to the computer. So so sorry.**

**Review?**

**Have a nice day.**

**I'm actually gonna go run around in the rain right now...so tootles!**

**~m**


	16. Chapter 16

The good news was that since Cammie was recovering, she couldn't take any of my crazy classes.

The bad news was that just about every guy in the school was in love with her.

So that pretty much meant I had a bunch of love-crazed, dick-head, assassins trying to kill me.

Seriously.

In ACH, I almost got blown up, in Advanced Fire Armory I was "accidentally" shot at, and I almost got pushed into a ditch during night drills.

Isn't my school the best?

So I was more than relieved when I finally walked into my room, only to find Cammie, sitting safely on her bed, waiting for me.

"How are you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her on the lips.

"Good. . .now that you're here," she said, smiling.

We laid on the bed in silence and I began to play with her hair while she traced patterns on my chest.

"I'm glad you're here," she started again, "I get lonely."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

'When can I go to classes?" she pouted.

"Uhhh. . ."

"What?" she questioned, honestly.

"Well. . .well, most of the guys have been trying to kill me for the past few days. . .so I'm not thinkin' anytime soon, Gallagher girl," I finished.

"I'll protect you," she said, grinning.

I wasn't really sure what to say, so instead, I just kissed her.

It was a deep kiss, and we hadn't even realized how long this had been going on, until Grant walked in, and cleared his throat.

"Hey, there, lovebirds," he said, smiling, "I'm sure everybody would just _LOVE_ to see this," he continued with an evil grin as he then, naturally, pulled out his phone, taking about a dozen pictures of me and Cam, tangled in the sheets.

We both just groaned- there was no stopping Grant.

And then he continued to send it to Jonas (who would probably post it on the internet), Liz (who would probably be giving Cam a lecture about "safety" soon), Bex (who would probably wanna kick my "bloody" ass), and Macey (who would most definitely be helping her).

Thanks. So. Much.

But then I checked the time, and I knew it was time for me and Grant to head to Advanced Encryption- the worst class ever!

So I kissed Cammie goodbye, and we heased ove rot our next class.

I mean, Advanced Encryption was _okay, _I guess.

It was just that we broke stupid coeds that said things like: "I can't believe you're too stupid to not just guess this!" or maybe something like, "I can't believe Justin Bieber got a haircut."

Why the hell would I give a shit about Justin Bieber's haircut? !

I'm an assassin for crying out loud!

I _really _don't give a shit about that "I can't seem to hit puberty yet little freak!"

Sorry.

Sometimes, they even have these brainless and moronic students make up the codes.

So we'll get something extremely retarded like: "Isn't Chelsea so hot?" or even, "Why can't I marry Meghan Fox?"

Don't even get me started about _her._

So now, I was sitting in the boring classroom, and all I had so far i this code was: "I freaking love wantons."

That's great. Why don't you take you and your wantons somewhere else?. . .douche-bags.

Stupidest. Class. Ever.

How did I get stuck with all these idiots?

Finally, after cracking: "Get me out of this hell-hole," (which I totally agreed with) and, "What kind of air freshener smells best?" the bell finally rang and that class was finally over.

And then I got to experience five more hours of that useless shit that _they _call "school."

As if.

But (luckily enough) I actually succeeded in dodging all the attempts to my death, and was feeling just _peachy _when I headed back tot he dorm, and fell asleep with my Gallagher girl in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for the wait.**

**review?**

**~m**


	17. Chapter 17

The Pros and Cons of Being Me

A List By Zachary Goode

PRO: You have an amazing girlfriend.

CON: She's just as good a spy as you are.

PRO: She hates my smirk.

CON: Things such as my smirk tend to piss her off, and then won't participate in certain activities . . . such as kissing me.

PRO: She's reading this over my shoulder.

CON: She's reading this over my shoulder.

PRO: We're _kind of_ safe at Blackthorne.

CON:My mom or someone with the Circle could come in here and kill her at any given moment.

PRO: I think my mom's in Bali.

CON: She could send one of her weird minions.

PRO: Cammie isn't pissed off at me.

CON: Someone just walked in and interrupted our kiss.

* * *

The hinges groaned and the doors whipped open, as five men, armed with guns burst into the dorm. They weren't in disguise this time. I recognized each of them by memory. The Circle was here.

Trying to fight them off, we kicked, lunged, and dodged, but our forceful blows were to no avail.

They now held both of us at gun point, a hard look plastered on Cam's face.

We knew we had to go with them. We had no choice now.

It was death or imprisonment.

Silent tears ran down Cam's face as they carried her away, dragging me along.

Testing out my telepathic powers, I repeated over and over in my head, I'm so sorry, Cammie. You don't deserve this, Cammie. I love you, Cammie. And such to that extent.

But my powers were obviously not working, because she continued to look at me with a broken look in her eyes.

And I new what she was thinking. She thought back to the night in the tombs.

The sickening look in the eyes of my mother as she snarled at Cammie.

The fear in the pit of her stomach as she jumped off the edge of the waterfall, because she knew she couldn't die defenseless.

The betrayal she had felt in her heart heart when she knew that I had lied to her.

About Blackthorne.

About my mom.

About everything.

And all I wanted right now was to comfort her.

To hold her tight in my arms, and know she'd forever be safe.

She didn't deserve this.

She had barely lived her life.

We were all so young.

And it was all because of me.

My mother wanted Cammie dead.

She thought she knew what her dad knew.

But it wasn't even fair.

Cammie didn't even know why the Circle was after her.

We had to escape.

But not right now.

Not like this.

We would be killed on the spot.

So I let them drag us all the way across the country. To the place of daring, deception, and suffering that had started it all. . .

The C.o.C base.

* * *

**A/N: Oohhh mysterious ending ;)**

**Review guys!**

**~m**


	18. Chapter 18

We sat in the small room.

Completely trapped.

Cammie sat silently on her ragged cot, a blank stare in her eyes as she gazed into nothing.

I sat on the other side of the room, leaning in the corner, my eyes burning a hole in her temple.

She hadn't moved in hours.

She was thinking.

About what, I had no clue.

We needed a plan.

A plan where neither of us were killed.

A plan to escape.

"Cammie," I whispered.

She blinked. Her head slowly turning in my direction. My eyes intercepting her glassy stare.

But I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

I didn't know what to do.

I stood slowly, and gingerly headed over to her cot.

I sat on the edge of it, in front of her.

Her eyes locked on mine.

"It's time to tell you," I whispered.

And she nodded slowly as she braced herself for the dangerous words to come.

I rolled my hand under the make-shift bed, crushing the one and only bug flat in my palm.

"The Circle wants you because they think you know things," I started, quietly, "They think your father may have told you of their future plans."

"I barely even knew my father," she responded, as her eyes filled up with tears, and her voice began to shake.

"This isn't your fault, Cammie . . . It's my mom's," I whispered.

"My dad had no choice when he left me," she answered, now sobbing, "Your mom chose to abandon you." she said into my chest.

And I didn't know what to say.

Because she was absolutely right.

* * *

I was now tied to a chair in my mother's office- interrogation.

"Speak," her cold voice rang, cutting through the night like a spear.

"About what?" I questioned, playing along.

"Why are you protecting her?" she yelled.

"Because she's innocent!" I shouted back,

"Oh, yeah. How should I know you're not lying?"

"How would she even know in the first place?" I asked, astounded," Because of you she hardly even got to know her father! Hell, I don't even know why you want her!"

"I _know_ you know, Zach," she hissed.

I looked her straight in the eye, unmoving, and said, "All I know is that I have a psychotic bitch of a mother."

"Love you, too, sweetie," she answered coldly.

* * *

The armed guards shoved me back into the cell, and I fell to the ground, my lip bleeding.

She looked up at me with fearful eyes, but ran to embrace me.

She thought they were taking me away to kill me.

Little did she know, that she was the one whose life was in danger.

Later they came to take her away.

But I wouldn't let her go alone.

Handcuffed, we were forced into my mothers office.

Our chairs tied back to back, we were questioned.

"Where is the journal?"

"What journal?"

"How much do you Know?"

"I know nothing."

"Have you two slept together yet?"

"Excuse me?" we both replied in unison.

It was a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: Howdy. Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Proud yet sad to announce that this will be the last chapter! thanks so much for all your guys' support and reviews! love you so much! hope you like it. . .I _might _write an epilogue. . .maybe ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I had never thought a person could be truly evil.

But then I grew up.

And my mother proved me wrong.

I looked into her cold, dark eyes and felt my skin go cold.

Her hair whipped across my face as she turned to face Cam.

Tied to the chair, her face was as hard as stone, eyes closed, jaw clenched.

"What do you want from me?" he small voice whispered, as she continued, unmoving.

"I want you dead," my mother's voice answered coldly, "I want you to feel just how I felt when his father left me!" she yelled as she jabbed a thumb in my direction.

"Why does that have anything to do with me?" her restrained voice retorted.

"It has everything to do with you!" she yelled as her hand wrapped around Cammie's neck, slowly closing, strangling her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" my voice boomed, as I dove across the room, tackling her to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" she screeched, fire blazing in her eyes.

"You are not my mother," I answered, as silence inhibited the room.

She just looked at me, her eys becoming hard, "Then you're not my son," she answered, pulling out a gun, and holding it to my chest.

"You wouldn't," I said simply.

"Try me," she said as she pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through my skin.

A shattered scream ripped through the night, as my heart broke into pieces.

The world faded to black, as my cries rang through the darkness- uncared for.

* * *

She felt like her heart had stopped as tears ran down her face.

Still tied to the chair in the corner, she struggled to break free, but the strong ropes that bound her in place were inescapable.

She didn't know what to do.

She looked from the woman's body, limp on the floor, to where he lay, blood poring from his chest.

She knew she had to save him.

She knew she had to be free.

using everything she had, she finally resisted gravity, her chair falling to the floor.

Still tied strongly, she grabbed a sharp blade of broken glass from a shattered window, and cut her way out of the prison.

Rushing to Zach's side, she tried to lift the limp body. And the adrenaline running through her veins was just enough.

She sprinted through the sadistic prison- feeling stronger than ever.

No guards were in sight as she finally escaped, the air of the cold night calming her heart.

Zach still in her arms, she continued to run.

She knew that he'd survive.

She knew she'd be okay.

And best of all, she knew she was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: the end.**

**well that was intense.**

**review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Zach was alive.

The monitor, showing his heart beat, continued in a steady pattern.

She sat by his side, his hand intertwined in hers, although he was still asleep.

He had gone into immediate surgery.

After Cam had finally sprinted to help, they were soon in the nearest hospital, Zach undergoing countless observations, checkups, and operations.

The doctor had said that his heart was a good one.

That that was one of the most stable hearts he had ever worked on, and that Zach would definitely make it through.

It was almost like a miracle.

When Zach's mom had attempted her kill for Zach, the bullet had exited through his back, ricocheted, and ultimately killing herself.

The Circle had been defeated.

They had only followed her out of fear in the first place, and now that she was dead, they had all dispersed.

They were all safe.

Finally.

The Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys would soon be returning to finish their senior year.

There would be another exchange at Gallagher (Apparently, most of the teachers at Blackthorne had "mysteriously disappeared," due to the fact that they now could).

Everything was perfect (Well, except for the fact that Zach was in the hospital. . .but he'd be out soon).

He opened his eyes, slowly awaking from his deep slumber.

"Gallagher Girl," he whispered.

"Yes, Zach," she responded, relief flooding her voice, and her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"I love you," he answered.

She had saved his life.

"I love you, Blackthorne Boy," she responded quietly, as her lips pressed gently to his.

They slept that night in each others' arms - completely satisfied, completely happy, completely safe.

* * *

Months had passed.

It was the night before graduation, as the Gallagher Girls sat with their Blackthorne Boys in the East Wing . . . playing truth or dare.

"Bex," Liz started, "Truth or dare?" she asked, smiling.

"Dare," Bex grinned deviously.

"I dare you to go into Mr. Solomon's room, and tell him you can't sleep because you're scared the man-eating marshmallows will get you."

The beauty of this was that it was 3am.

"Bring it," Bex answered, glowing, and she was off.

Twenty minutes passed, and Bex finally re-entered the room, triumphant grin on her face.

"How did it go?" they all asked, expectantly.

She started laughing, and finally answered, "He said that its okay. He said that we all have problems and I shouldn't feel bad because when he was younger he was always afraid of the blood-sucking leprechauns."

"That guy has serious issues," Macey laughed.

"Hey, at least he's got abs!" Bex interjected, and all the girls began to laugh, the guys obviously offended.

"so, Cammie. . ." Macey began in an evil tone, "Truth or dare?" she questioned, wiggling her eye brows.

Figuring she'd be humiliated either way, she answered, "Truth."

And Macey replied, "Is it true you're in love with Zachary Goode?"

She looked up into his clear green eyes, feeling exactly how she had felt the first time she had seen him in D.C.

So without even pausing, she confidently answered, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I feel ashamed. mostly because i feel like i made this story suck for you guys. thats okay i guess, nothing i can do about it now.**

**i really hope you guys liked it though.**

**hope i didn't let you down.**

**review?  
**


End file.
